


Death Battle: Zizou Olympia Vs. Shantae

by DarkWitchFanBoy



Category: Death Battle (Web Series), Shantae (Video Games), 魔神少女 | The Legend of Dark Witch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWitchFanBoy/pseuds/DarkWitchFanBoy
Summary: Two magical heroines go head to head but only one will come out on top





	Death Battle: Zizou Olympia Vs. Shantae

Wiz: Magic many people dream of being able to use and master this mysterious power while for others they are simply born with it.

Boomstick: Like Zizou Olympia the Dark Witch.

Wiz: And Shantae the Half Genie Hero.

Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle.

(Death Battle screen transition)

Wiz: The Old Islands, a place filled with history behind it and place for adventurers.

Boomstick: And it's also filled with all these magical crystals called Sega.

Wiz: It's pronounced Syega Boomstick. Anyway, with the discovery of Syega Magic soon became a part of everyday life.

Boomstick: Yeah until one day a bratty princess decided that her country deserved all the Sega and was sent out to take all of it, jeez ya think her parents would have taught her some discipline .

Wiz: With the Syega gone it plunged the entire country into a big crisis with no Syega to spare they couldn't defend themselves in any way. Luckily one girl was sent to correct this. This was Zizou Olympia.

Wiz: Zizou was sent down from the realm of the gods to solve the Syega crisis and put an end to Riva's plans which she did and thankfully she never tired it again.

Boomstick: But to do this she of course had one hell of an arsenal at her disposal. She has her Liner Shot a trusty magic bullet attack that she can always rely on and even power up to make her the definition of bullet hell, and also the Punish Wave which she can charge up a obliterate pretty much everything in her path 

Wiz: Not to mention the vast amount of magical attacks she's obtained from the various people she has fought, like the Dia Missile an attack that can target an opponent within her vicinity and surround them magical missiles and the Ground Impact which sends a wave of projectiles from the… well… ground, and even the Upper Tornado which summons a tornado right where someone's standing.

Boomstick: Let's not skip over the awesome stuff like the High Power Beam which is exactly what it says on the tin and even the Illusion Shot that fires an orb that appears right in front of an enemy's face and there's even the Lord Attack that lets her dash straight into enemies. And if that ain't enough she can't unleash her revenge magic Hyper Dark Arm which keeps getting stronger the much damage she takes.

Wiz: She also has quite a bit of support magic like Guard which completely nullifies any attack thrown at her or even Overhelm that lets her generate a shield around herself and Time Division that lets her slow down time to a crawl or Dash that let's her get a quick burst of speed. Though if she needs more help she also has Magic Items to do the job as well like one that is capable of healing herself, one that let's her double her attack power, or even one that causes a giant explosion. 

Wiz: With all of this Zizou was able to stop Riva and solve the Syega crisis, stop Germa from starting a war she even managed to beat Riva, Day, Franzer and Simone while they were at their full power and even managed to make it all the way down to the Nightmare Dungeon on her own.

Boomstick: Hot damn she sounds unstoppable is there anything that can beat her?

Wiz: Well technically yes, you see when Zizou uses one of her magic attacks it consumes her capacity which varies in consumption depending on what attack she uses, furthermore her Magic Items also have limited use, more so she's completely defenceless without her magic as shown when Day used a Magic Item that sealed all but her own magic away and would've been finished off had her sister not stepped in when she did. Also for a god she's pretty darn lazy even falling asleep while standing.

Boomstick: She can fall asleep while standing, damn wish I could do that, that way waiting in lines won't be so boring.

Wiz: Regardless when there's a magical crisis the world can always count on Zizou Olympia.

Zizou: Now that this problem is solved time to go home.

(Death Battle screen transition)

Wiz: Within the world of Sequin Land lies the town simply called… Scuttle… Town. Aside from its odd name Scuttle Town was know for sometimes getting raided by pirates who were often lead by the nefarious Risky Boots.

Boomstick: Luckily they had their very own belly dancing guardian genie.

Wiz: This was the Half Genie Hero Shantae.

Wiz: With their half genie guardian the threat of the pirates greatly decreased and Scuttle Town was safe… for awhile.

Boomstick: Yeah until her uncle made something called the Steam Engine that caught the pirate lady's attention causing her to steal it for herself.

Wiz: Shantae of course stepped up to the task and was able to put an end to the pirate queens quest for the time being.

Boomstick: Yeah but to do that she of course had some kick ass moves to use. Like her trusty hair whip that's so strong it even hurts armoured stuff, man what the hell kind of shampoo do they make Sequin Land.

Wiz: She also managed to learn a few fighting techniques, like the Power Kick that let's her deliver a powerful side kick, the back dash which let's her quickly evade enemy attacks, and the recovery flip allowing her to recover more effectively from attacks.

Boomstick: Not to mention the sheer amount awesome magic weapons she has, like the Scimitars that orbit around her and shred everything, or a flamethrower that lets her roast enemies right from her fingertips and even being able to send out a surge of electricity from her hands or send out electric mines.

Wiz: Don't forget her about her magic bubble that can reflect attacks back at opponents or make her out right invincible.

Boomstick: If that doesn't cut it she can transform into an elephant and ram into people as hard as possible, or transform into a spider lady hybrid… thing… and shoot out venom right from her mouth or take to the skies as harpy and shoot out feathers… somehow.

Wiz: Don't talk down about her other transformations, like the monkey transformation that lets become swift and agile like a… well… monkey, or the bat transformation that let's more easily access the air.

Wiz: Thanks to a majority of her arsenal she was not only able to stop Risky Boot from stealing to steam engine but also able to defeat her evil self after Risky had extracted her magic from her, and she was even capable of defeating the Pirate Master something that took the combined efforts of all the genies in Sequin Land.

Boomstick: Wow! She defeated herself and an evil pirate dude surely man nothing is stopping this half genie girl.

Wiz: Well yes there is, while using any of her magical weapons they of course consume her magic energy so if she uses too much of it she can be left more vulnerable. Also not to mention she has a temper and doesn't think of herself as a good role model, she was even self conscious about being a half genie thinking she wasn't good enough.

Boomstick: Well I think having some personality problems is worth having all of these kick ass weapons.

Wiz: Insecure or not the people of Scuttle Town can rest easy knowing that their guardian genie will always save the day.

Shantae: I'm always ret to go!

(Death Battle screen transition)

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set.

Boomstick: But first all this talk about magic makes me wanna cook up a magical meal.

(Cue Blue Apron Ad)

Boomstick: But right now it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!

(Death Battle screen transition)

All was peaceful over Scuttle Town but that was quickly broken by a purple skinned pirate captain and a half genie.

Shantae was able to defeat Risky Boots "I'll flee this time runt but I'll be back" she said jumping away dropping a purple crystal which Shantae picked up "Guess I should get this to Uncle Mimic" she said only to be stopped by someone who called her out.

She quickly turned around to see the Dark Witch standing there hands on her hips "I need you to hand that over" she said in a demanding tone holding out her hand Shantae got a suspicious look on her face "I'm not gonna hand it over to someone so evil looking besides I need to get this to my uncle"

(Record screech)

"You're seriously gonna judge me by the way I look. Fine if you not going to give it to me then I'll just have got take it" she said her red aura flaring up "Just come and try it" the half genie said putting the crystal away.

FIGHT!

Zizou made the first move charging at her with the Lord Attack send Shantae back who recovered from the attack doing a flip then sent out balls of electricity at Zizou who brought up her Overhelm shield to block it, after the attack finished Zizou fired her Liner Shot. Shantae retaliated by bringing up her reflect bubble sending them back at Zizou who brought up her arms Shantae used the opportunity to ran up to her and deliver a Power Kick sending her flying into a stand, most of the townsfolk having fled from the scene, Zizou got up out of the stand her aura flaring up and multiple Dia Missiles surrounded Shantae who brought up her invisible bubble the missiles collided with the shield but no damage was done to Shantae.

The Dark Witch growled in frustration bringing activating her Double Damage Magic Item then fired her Liner Shot "Bubble!" Shantae shouted bringing up her reflect bubble sending them back at Zizou though the Dark Witch was prepared this time and slowed down time with her Time Division right as the shots were coming to her.

When time returned to normal and Shantae saw that she wasn't there "What?!" she said but then turned around when she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat she came face to face with Zizou who immediately fired the High Power Beam at her right as she turned around sending her back a fair bit.

Shantae got up from he attack only to be hit in the face by the Illusion Shot the half genie hero shook of the attack then put together her hands which crackled with electricity "Electric Storm!" she shouted sending out a continuous stream of electricity hitting the Dark Witch electrocuting her. The stream however died down suddenly, then reality struck, she had run out of magic, the Dark Witch slowly got up after being electrocuted her aura flared "My turn" she put her hands together and dark purple flames. Shantae transformed into her harpy transformation and tried to fly away but it was too late.

"HYPER DARK ARM!!" Zizou shouted firing a giant stream of purple fire which incinerated the half genie until all the was left was the golden accessory which rested on her head fell to the ground along with the familiar crystal. Zizou walked over and picked the crystal up.

"Well that was an inconvenience"

K.O!!

 

Wiz: This wasn't as close as you'd think. While Shantae's magical weapons and transformations were impressive Zizou outmatched her in almost every area.

Boomstick: (Sarcastically) But Wiz what about Shantae's defeat of the Pirate Master.

Wiz: True Shantae's defeat of the Pirate Master was impressive but she was only able to do so because she got her genie magic back halfway through the battle and even then she had the assistance of Risky Boots and Ammo Baron's cannon. Furthermore Zizou has faced far stronger magical opponents then half genies as evident by her being able to beat Riva, Day, Franzer and Simone and keep in mind these opponents were holding nothing back when they were fighting.

Boomstick: Also she was able to make it all they way down in the Nightmare Dungeon all by herself and that's twelve whole floors filled with crazy powerful monsters. Not even the most experienced adventurers go down that deep.

Wiz: Let's not forget Zizou's wide array of magical attacks that she copied from the people she had faced and keep in mind this a feat cable of a genius or a god.

Boomstick: And Zizou is definitely one of those things so if she wanted she could've taken all of Shantae's magical weapons for herself.

Wiz: And there was also the case of her revenge magic that got progressively more stronger the more damags she took. So long as the fight was going and Zizou was taking damage she was very easily capable of turning the battle in her favour.

Boomstick: Guess Shantae was was too hyped only to be left in the dark.

Wiz: The winner is Zizou Olympia


End file.
